Back to Boston
by SprouseGoose
Summary: After returning back from their honeymoon, Cody and Bailey must get ready for the next chapter of their lives.


**Author's Note: This is a one shot and I don't own the characters except the ones I create. I already have 13 chapters of the 4****th**** Installment done. And if you haven't heart, A London Carol airs Dec. 3. Seems as if Cody and Bailey try to get their friends to help with their charity event, but London refuses. So, we are getting more and more interaction.  
**

On the next Sunday, Cody and Bailey were flying back to New Haven in first class. They were sitting there arm in arm, resting their heads together. Their honeymoon had been everything they had wanted it to be and more. An entire week week had been spent basking in the glow of their love for one another. Of course, they had had their share of fun and done several things they never would have if they hadn't had complete privacy. But both were confident that the magic that had been their marriage thus far would continue once they returned to the real world. They simply loved each other too much for it not too. And as the saying goes, the honeymoon is only over when you say its over.

Once back in New Haven, the picked up Porkers who was more than happy to see them. He constantly followed them around wanting to make sure they didn't run off and leave him again. Eventually, he calmed down, but Cody and Bailey had other things to do. First and foremost, they had a living room full of wedding gifts to open. And being them, they wrote a personalize thank you note to everyone who gave them a gift. Of course, now they had even more stuff to deal with and they were going to be moving in approximately five weeks.

One of the major things they had to do was finalize Bailey's name change. A brief appearance in the local family court with a copy of their valid marriage license made it a slam dunk. Of course, after that, Bailey had other things to do. She had to visit the local social security office with her ID and marriage license to get a new Social Security card. Next would have been her driver's license, but she figured she would wait till she got back to Boston to get a new one. Then Bailey realized just how complicated changing her name was going to be. She had to advise the Animal Hospital's HR department of the change as well as her bank, insurance policies, credit cards, utilities, creditors and membership organizations. Finally, she and Cody had to order new checks that said 'Bailey & Cody Martin' on them, but they would wait to do that until they moved to Boston and had their new address on them.

On Monday, they returned to work and to even more congratulations from their co-workers. Their plan was to work until Wednesday, August 6th. That would give them that Thursday and Friday to box up everything before getting the moving truck on Saturday. Saturday would be spent loading the truck, and they would head back to Boston on Sunday morning to unload it. But Cody and Bailey didn't want to wait until the last minute to do everything. So, in the meantime, they bought even more boxers and bubble wrap and spent an hour every day just packing up stuff they wouldn't need until the move. Further, they called the local utilities so they could give them a cut off date and a forwarding address for their last bills. Plus, they had to call their new utilities in Boston to have them ready when they arrived.

The next five weeks seemed to fly by. On Wednesday, August 6th, both of their respective work places had a going away party for them. Both actually teared up as both had loved working at their respective jobs and were going to miss all of their co-workers. When they got home, they were going out with Jo, Bill, Max and Tapeworm for a farewell to New Haven dinner. They told both couples they would be back to visit whenever they could and encouraged them to visit them in Boston.

They next morning, they entered serious moving mode. Aside from their toiletries and a few changes of clothes they had set aside, everything was ready to be packed. And aside from drinks, everything in the refrigerator was thrown out. They had decided to order take out on those two days. And by Friday evening, everything they owned except what had been set aside had been carefully boxed up and labeled. And of course, this was Cody and Bailey we're talking about. They got out a piece of paper and figured out the most opportune way to load the truck so that there was no danger of anything moving or getting broken while optimizing all the space inside.

On Saturday morning, they went to pick up the moving truck and returned back to the apartment. The truck was backed in and parked behind the apartment. About that time, Max, Tapeworm, Zack, Cassie, Addison and Woody showed up. Once there, they all got to work. Going by Cody and Bailey's diagram, they began filling up the truck. While the guys were loading up the heavier objects, the girls were disassembling the bed to make it easier to move. For most of the afternoon, the eight of them continued loading the truck of everything. Once they were done, the apartment was completely bare.

Bailey just walked around inside, finding herself getting sad. Of course, a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"I know...it doesn't much look like our happy home, does it?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, it doesn't..."

"You know where it still does though?"

"Where?"

Cody put one hand over her heart and the other over her head. "In our hearts and in our memories. In those places, it will always be our first real home together..."

Bailey turned and smiled at Cody. "Thank you. I needed to hear that..."

Cody smiled back at her. "That's what I'm here for..."

Bailey pulled him into her arms and hugged him. "For that and so much more..."

Cody just rubbed her back. "Whatever you need..."

Bailey composed herself and pulled back. "I'm guessing we have a house full of help that we should probably feed, don't we?"

Cody smiled. "We sure do. Where would you like our final meal in New Haven to be?"

Bailey smiled back. "I say we go back to our favorite place...They won't care that we are all dirty and sweaty..."

Cody took her hand in his. "Then, shall we?"

"Lets..."

That night, everyone slept on air mattresses. Of course, Zack did ask why they couldn't have waited to pack the TV until the morning. The next morning, everyone arrived and showered before the last of the toiletries was packed up. Cody was going to drive the moving truck while Zack was going to ride shotgun. Woody was going to ride with Tapeworm, while Addison rode with Cassie, and Max joined Bailey and Porkers in the Escape. Cody and Bailey took one last walk through their apartment to say their goodbyes. And then, symbolically, they handed their keys over to Max and Tapeworm.

By the time they reached Hartford, Zack was begging Cody to let him drive so they could get to Boston sometime that day. Cody just shook his head and said it was his and Bailey's possessions and wanted to get them there in one piece. And they did as everyone arrived in Boston close to noon. They made their way to their new apartment building and were directed to park the moving truck by the rear entrance.

Cody and Bailey went inside to sign their lease. Once they did, they were given their keys.

"Welcome to your new home, Mr. and Mrs. Martin. The service elevator will be much easier to use to load you things, and there are carts down their for your use..."

Returning back to the truck, they grabbed the carts and began to unload everything. The carts made unloading exponentially easier as they could wheel up six boxes at a time. If it wasn't for the waiting on the elevator, they would have been done quickly. Even with it, they had all of the boxes unloaded in the penthouse by two that afternoon. Of course, then it was time for all the heavy pieces. But the carts made them easier to move as well.

By 4:00 PM, the truck was empty. All of their heavy furniture was placed exactly where Cody and Bailey wanted it. Their bed had been reassembled. Everything else they would spend the next few days unpacking themselves. Finally, they let Porkers out to let him get the feel for the new apartment. Cody made sure to show him where his bathroom was as well. Once done, they returned the truck back to the local drop off and took everyone out for dinner again in appreciation. The other six couldn't stay long as they all had long drives ahead of them. But Cody and Bailey hugged them all goodbye and told them not to be strangers.

It was close to 9:00 when they got back to their new home.

Cody turned to Bailey. "So, how sore and tired are you?"

Bailey sighed. "Extremely..."

Cody smiled. "Sounds like we need to break in our new hot tub..."

Bailey smiled back. "You just read my mind..."

After a soothing dip in the hot tub, both returned to their new bedroom. After putting the bedding back on their bed, both climbed in exhausted. Cody pulled Bailey into his arms.

"Welcome home, Bails..."

"Welcome home, Codykins..."

"Give us some time, and this place will feel like home in no time..."

Bailey smiled. "It already does because you're here..."

Cody smiled back at her before leaning in and kissing her. Soon, both just let themselves succumb to fatigue and fell asleep in their new home for the first time. The next day was another busy one. Beyond unpacking all of their boxes, their guest bedroom furniture was delivered as well as their new swing and deckchair. By the end of the day, everything was unpacked and the new apartment was beginning to take shape.

Cody yawned. "You want to just grab something to eat downstairs or do you want to do our grocery shopping now?"

Bailey smiled. "We'll shop tomorrow...I just want to get some sustenance, another dip in the hot tub and then off to bed..."

"Sounds good to me..."

Bailey paused. "And besides shopping, there is something else we need to do tomorrow..."

"Go get our books?"

Bailey laughed. "Well, there is that...but I was thinking that we haven't made love here yet..."

Cody grinned. "That is true...Have I been neglecting my husbandly duties already?"

Bailey smiled at him again. "Not at all. We've both been too exhausted to do much else but unpack. But we're done with that now. And now, our lives can get back to normal which includes me showing you how much I love you..."

"I can't wait..."

The next day, they did do their grocery shopping. And they did go buy their books. And again, they were thankful that Tufts was picking up the tab as med and vet school books were very expensive. And finally, they did christen their new home.

The rest of the week, they explored their new neighborhood. And one day, they took the subway across town back to the Tipton. They were able to catch up with everyone before having dinner with Arwin and Carey in the Tipton restaurant. Carey couldn't get over just how happy she was at having her son and daughter-in-law back home. Cody and Bailey promised that they would try to have dinner with them hopefully once a week for a family dinner.

Soon enough though, it was time for orientation. After the two days of learning what to expect, both were glad they had each other to lean on. Both schools appeared to be a challenge, but both were up for those challenges. And it brought comfort to both that they would have each other to love and support them.

On that next Monday, both packed up their book bags and walked with each other towards their first classes. They were about to begin the next chapter of their lives. The chapter that would train them for their futures. The chapter that would prepare them to enter the world as professionals. The chapter that once it was over, they could think about adding to their happy family.


End file.
